His White T-Shirt
by shikaruTo
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata never knew she had male nipples fetish until she accidentally saw a pair of her neighbour's. Hyuuga Hinata however, knew that she hated being in love.
1. Seeing Him From Afar

This story is my attempt in exploring the thought processes of a young girl. It is also a gift for my bestest friend on the internet;** Idle Writer of Crack**. I wrote this without any specific plot in mind. I just imagined a situation where a girl unwittingly falls in love with a guy and that was it. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto

* * *

Something wasn't right. I know that much but why was this happening? Why now? And more importantly, how did this happen?

Yesterday I saw him carry two bags of groceries into his house. Alright. I had seen him plenty of time. Nothing big, really. I was watering my plants; it was a hot day, yesterday was.

He was wearing a simple white T-shirt with a V-neck. I'm not sure how I remembered all this little details but I did. The material was really thin, I thought, because when he stretched his arms, I could clearly see the colour of his nipples through the T-shirt.

They were coral pink?

I blushed whenever I thought about this particular detail. Why was I thinking about his nipples when I was supposed to make breakfast?

I shook my head vigorously before I cracked another egg into the frying pan.

Like I said, something was wrong with me.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

Suddenly, Neji's palm was on my forehead. Gently pushing his hand away, I shook my head, "I'm fine."

Neji threw me a sceptical look but shrugged it off and went to sit at the kitchen table. With Neji out of the way and the fried eggs safely laid out on the table, I went back to the problem at hand.

It had been bugging me so much last night that I couldn't sleep a wink. I looked terrible, I thought, after I saw my reflection on one of the glass doors of the kitchen cabinet. No wonder Neji was concerned.

"Morning Hinata," Hanabi yawned a greeting as she took a seat next to Neji.

"Good morning Hanabi," I greeted, trying to sound as cheerful as always. It must have sounded anything but because Hanabi took a curious look at me and laughed.

"Woah, you look like you just got raped!"

"Hanabi! What kind of a comparison is that?" Neji had a comical scandalized look on his face and I can't help but giggle softly despite Hanabi's vulgar comment.

"I couldn't sleep last night," I offered a simple explanation. They didn't have to know why though.

* * *

When I stepped outside my front door I panicked. He was there leaning against the hood of his car while listening to his iPod. There was definitely something wrong with me. I need to fix this fast!

I didn't know how to react and it drove me crazy as to why. It wasn't like he noticed me. It was a wonder how we had lived next to each other for the past five years but had never once exchanged a word.

I lingered on my doorstep, though I wasn't sure what that would achieve. I chanced a glance at him again and noticed that he had his eyes closed. It was very fascinating, the way his bangs swayed gently by the breeze; he looked lovely.

There it was again!

I hurried into Neji's car and in my panic, slammed the door shut rather noisily. Neji just looked at me like I had grown another 300 heads. I paled.

"Wow now Hinata, what had gotten into your panties?"

"Hanabi!" Neji paled. We looked identical now, I bet.

I sneaked a glance at him, hoping he didn't hear the slamming of my door. My heart skipped a bit.

His eyes were still closed. It didn't seem like he noticed. I breathed a sigh of relief. I could sense Neji's growing curiosity so I kept a straight face. Emboldened by his closed eyes, I kept my eyes on him as our car drove by his.

Right as we passed by him however... nothing happened. He still had his eyes shut. I didn't know why I felt so disappointed.

* * *

The school bell rang signalling the start of the first class. I dropped my head onto my desk, 'Why do I feel so down?' I was about to add something along the lines of "I have never felt anything like this before" but that would be a lie. I know exactly what my problem was. I just didn't want to admit it.

I was starting to fall for my next-door neighbour.

"What a drag!"

I snapped my head to the right. It seemed that Shikamaru had accidentally spilled water on his desk.

* * *

Neji and Hanabi had after school activities so I had to walk home alone. Walking alone gave me some time to think about my current predicament. School had been especially unforgiving today, so I was distracted from my thoughts most of the time. I was sure I would have to pull an all-nighter tonight to get all the homework done.

Looking at my moving feet, I tried to pinpoint the exact moment my heart had decided to thump for him. I thought about last week when I saw him wash his car near sunset. No, that wasn't it. I could barely recall that moment. I thought about three days ago when I saw him jog pass our house from my bedroom window. Not that one too. I only spared him a second's glance.

Then I thought about yesterday and my feet stopped.

He wore that dastardly sheer white T-shirt yesterday. The shirt, the groceries, and the coral pink nipples.

A slight thrill ran down my spine as I cupped my burning face from mortification.

* * *

Many would think that it was weird of me to classify the act of falling in love slash developing a crush as a predicament. After all what normal 17 year old girl wouldn't want to be in love; especially with their attractive next door neighbour. That should be the ultimate dream setting!

Alas, as it would turn out, I wasn't a normal 17 year old girl.

Sighing, I tugged on a few strands of hair. When it came to me, falling in love meant not being able to breathe properly when in the presence of his person. While previously seeing him didn't mean anything, now it would burn my face with awkward shyness.

It was a feeling I hate the most. I shouldn't have fallen in love. I had been careless.

* * *

My heart started thumping violently as my house came into view. It felt like my chest was on the verge of bursting open and spilling my gooey insides all over the pavement. I slowed down and took deep breaths to pacify my heart.

I was afraid that he would be at his front porch. I was afraid that he would not be.

I didn't want to see him. I was dying to see him.

I was torn.

I was hurting.

When I arrived at the front of his house, it was empty. Dejected or elated, I wasn't sure, I continued walking to my door before throwing another quick glance at his house, just in case.

I really disliked being in love.

* * *

After two months of this agonizing torture, I decided that I had had enough. I had two choices. One was to get over him and the other was to get him to like me. I was slightly in favour of the latter but I was Hyuuga Hinata so I opted for the former.

I pushed my face into my pillow, muffling my distressed groan.

I was going to do my best to forget this silly crush.

* * *

"Hinata, where are you going dressed like that?" Neji was watering the plants when I stepped outside the house. He was wearing his funny-looking gardening hat and I fought hard not to laugh.

"I was feeling a bit restless so I thought I could run it off?" Neji raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I gave a slight wave and took off at his nod. I didn't usually wear short shorts in public but it was especially hot today so I braved it out.

I jogged to the park at a leisurely pace. When was the last time I had done this, taking some time for myself? I was already beginning to feel somewhat better and I hadn't even started to really run yet. This was going to work in my favour, I cheered inwardly.

It was Sunday so I wasn't surprised to see the park bursting with people, young and old alike. I disliked it because this meant that I would be seen in short shorts by half the town population. I liked it because they would help me distract myself from thinking about him.

I started running on the track.

Here's a goodbye to my life-ruining feelings. Goodbye.

* * *

I lied in my bed with an arm resting on my forehead. The ceiling fan can be pleasantly distracting. I closed my eyes and saw his face. In my mind's eye, he was looking at me. He had hair in his eyes, and he was smiling slightly.

"Hinata! It's time for dinner!" Hanabi's loud voice was muffled by the closed door, thankfully.

I sighed and got up.

So much for saying goodbye.

* * *

When I jogged back to my house, I was feeling much better. I thought I had done a wonderful job at forgetting him. I believed that my feelings was left somewhere on the jogging track back at the park. I was certain that that was the case because when I stopped and looked at his house, my heart didn't do anything weird.

So when I saw his front door opening, I didn't think much of it. And when he stepped into view, I almost shrugged verbally. But when he paused and directed his gaze at me, I had to stop myself from screaming and stomping my feet in rage.

Clearly, I had failed.

Because when our eyes met, all my previous feelings came rushing back into my head and heart. They came in heavy torrents, swirling and swishing around, effectively suffocating my thought processes. So I just stood there looking at him, channelling all my concentration into breathing deeply to avoid fainting.

He was looking at me. He had hair in his eyes, and he was smiling slightly.

* * *

It was unfair.

I pushed my food around my plate. My eyes were stinging, from what, wouldn't you want to know? It hurt. It hurt so much. I couldn't swallow my food. Whatever was swallowed wanted to come back up.

I was hurting.

"Hinata, may I know what's bothering you?"

And it showed.

"I think… I pushed myself too much, at the park I mean. I'm just very tired, Neji."

I wasn't lying, but I wasn't completely honest either.

* * *

He was smiling. It was a very small smile. Was he really smiling? Should I smile back? What if he wasn't smiling at me? Maybe there was someone behind me?

I turned around but there wasn't anyone else there. Then I turned back to him.

He was already at his car. He didn't even wait for me to turn back to face him. Maybe he didn't expect me to.

It wasn't his fault but it still hurt and I hated him for it. I walked to the front door and unlocked it just as he got into his car. I was meaning to walk into the house without looking back, but when I heard the shutting of his car door, I couldn't stop myself.

I put my hands behind my back, leaned my back against the door and watched him drive off.

That night I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot but it got too long. Too long is usually good but the tone of this story is very depressing and I'd hate to depress you guys further. I will update again in a couple of days since the whole story is already COMPLETE yeay! (REANNE THIS IS FOR YOU, PLEASE REMEMBER THAT!)

If you enjoy reading the story and are somewhat attracted to its depressing tone, please take a look at my other story** By The Window.** It's a completed SasuHina story. Thank you for reading!


	2. Seeing Him Up Close

Another month had passed.

I was walking home alone again. Hanabi was away on a class trip to the museum and Neji was representing the school at a Karate tournament in another prefecture. Dark clouds were beginning to gather up in the gloomy sky. I quickened my pace.

By the time I reached my doorsteps, I was already half-soaked by the unforgiving rain. I fumbled through the contents of my school bag, trying to find my key. I gritted my teeth and resisted the violent urge to kick the door.

"Why why why why why!"

I brought my head towards the darkening sky and let the rain drops pelt harshly against my face. I placed my bag somewhere the rain could not reach before settling on the steps. Cupping both my hands, I gathered the rain. I would just have to wait for father or Hanabi; whoever comes back first.

I was so tired. Hugging my knees together, I placed my head on it and shut my eyes. A few minutes later, I got transported back to the time when I first saw him wear the white T-shirt.

* * *

There was a soft tap on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. Don't wake me, don't wake me. I wanted to live in that dream forever.

"Hey, wake up."

"Mmm."

It was father. It must be him. Why did he have to come back so soon?

I forced myself to open my eyes because father disliked being disobeyed. I tried to move my arms but they just fell stupidly to my sides. My legs were cramped so I couldn't move them either. It was so cold. I felt so weak.

I wanted so much to cry.

I managed to open my eyes to slits and groaned.

"Can you move?"

I lifted my head a bit and saw his blurry outline. I made a noise that sounded like a 'maybe' and let my head fall back on my knees. I tried to get up again but my legs gave away as I began to fall over.

"Shit!"

Father swore. If I wasn't too far gone, I would have probably laughed so hard.

* * *

It had been two weeks since then.

The finals were close, and I was nose deep in my studies. I hadn't had time to think over the things that had happened. Father was somewhat furious, but I didn't care, much.

I was feeling happy again. I smiled.

Better finish this history essay fast!

* * *

When I came to it, I was confused of my surroundings. Everything seemed so different yet so familiar at the same time. The interior looked like my house but the furnishing was all wrong.

"So you're awake."

Oh.

"Why were you sleeping in the rain?"

So it wasn't father. Sense had started coming back to me so I quickly put two and two together. He must've seen me sleeping like a hobo on my doorsteps, in the pouring rain, and decided to check up on me. Or at least, shake some sense into me. He must've thought I was crazy.

"Well?"

"Did you carry me here?" I wanted to know if he had touched me at all, save for that soft tap on my shoulder.

"No, I dragged you all the way back here. Now answer me; why did you sleep in the rain? Are you stupid?"

At this part of the conversation, I was starting to think over the whole meaning of my life. Or at least the whole meaning of this one-sided love I had grudgingly gone through. Why had I fallen in love with him in the first place? I didn't know him at all. And now that we're finally having a conversation, it struck me so much harder on just how much I didn't know about him.

I didn't know how his personality was like. I had fallen for him purely based on his physical attributes.

I was so disgusted with myself.

I was also disgusted with him!

"Why are you so rude?"

It was unfair. He didn't know what I had to go through just because he wore that stupid white T-shirt! And why did he have to wear it again right now? Why must he exist to torture me?

Yes I was stupid! I was stupid to like you just because of that T-shirt! I was stupid to fall for you!

"Hey hey hey! Stop crying… shit!"

It was all so unfair. I hiccupped.

"I didn't h-have my keys. I just fell asleep… you don't have to call me stupid."

He looked uncomfortable as I sobbed against the palm of my hand. He was just as awkward as Neji and father when it came to comforting a crying person. It was adorable enough to calm me down.

"I, well I shouldn't have said that."

He exited the living room and I heard his footsteps disappeared upstairs. I found it uncanny that he was also similar to Neji and father in the way they refuse to apologize directly.

He came back with a large towel and spare clothes for me to change into. After showing me to the bathroom, he left for the kitchen.

I did not understand this turn of events.

Was this a hint that my fate would entwine with him? Did this mean that I was meant to somehow be actively involved in his life as he was to be in mine? Or was this just a fleeting moment; just a taste of something that I could have had if I had been more proactive and pursued him instead of wallowing in self-pity.

After changing into the spare clothes that he had thoughtfully given me, I decided to join him in the kitchen. I believed that this was but a fleeting moment. I would never get to have this again. We would just pretend that this never happened and carry on with our lives. I believed this, because life was never that kind.

* * *

I threw myself on my bed and hugged a pillow. I wasn't sure I did a good job on that history assignment but I was too tired to go and proof read it. I rolled on my back and stared at the ceiling fan. It was indeed very calming.

It had been two weeks since that happened. It was like a dream; sitting in his kitchen, drinking the coffee he made. He looked absolutely lovely in that shirt though it was still slightly wet from the rain. I wondered why he didn't change into something else.

His nipples were clearly showing through the sheer fabric and I had to remind myself every time not to stare. They were a lovely shade of pink. I never knew I had male nipples fetish until I saw his. I was starting to wonder if I wasn't a pervert.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feel of the cool breeze on my face. I believed that we would never go back to that time. I believed it, but it didn't have to be true. How I wished it wasn't true.

That night, I fell asleep with memories of us drinking coffee together.

* * *

3 months later, I still found myself deeply in love with him. It was strange to be in love with someone you don't know. I had tried my best to avoid seeing him. I thought if I didn't see him I would forget what he looked like. If I forgot what he looked like, I would fall out of love with him. After all, I did fell in love with his outer appearance.

It was unfortunate though, that I failed again.

The only consolation was that I didn't hurt anymore. I had somehow learned to coexist with this unwanted feeling. I made peace with it, and it promised not to hurt me.

Or so I liked to think.

I suspected the real reason to be because I didn't see him at all for 3 months. Because, though I was still in love with him, the feeling was more dormant now. It was sleeping in the deepest part of my heart waiting for the sight of him to water it into life again.

I intended for that to never happen.

* * *

A/N: Finally! Some interaction with the dude... Come to think of it, Hinata never mentioned his name, did she? I wonder why. The next chapter will be the final chapter. Then we will see Sasuke's side of the story, maybe, most definitely, we'll see. I hope you will stay until the end because the end will be the best part of the whole story because _Sasuke nipples_. What else?

Idle Writer of Crack aka Reanne, I love you.


End file.
